The Hot Springs
by blankdreamer
Summary: Hardly even a girl..." Naruto muttered under his breath. Sakura clenched her fist, "What was that, Naruto?" Naruto thought for a moment then replied, "Sasuke's dick will make you hurl." Sakura fell into immediate fetal position. Ahem. Cough. Awkward!


**One shot. To understand some parts, read "The Hotel Room" first! :) **

**WARNING: Extremely awkward… **_**ahem**_** positions. You have been warned.**

**The Hot Springs**

"Kakashi, are you _effin'_ kidding me?" Sakura clenched her fists, a vein popping out of her skull.

Sasuke was blushing deeply and glaring hard and long at the poor ground.

Naruto was beat red and clutching his head wailing, "Hot… tub… Sasuke-teme… Sakura-chan… 14 years old… ugh…"

Kakashi shrugged, "You were the one who said we needed to bathe."

Sakura flushed and stomped, thus creating a tiny crater, "Well yeah, I've gone freakin' five days without a shower." Kakashi shrugged, Sakura shook her head, "I'M. A. GIRL! I need to be clean!" She ran a hand roughly through her short pink locks.

Kakashi nodded, "I know, this is why I rented a private spot in the Hot Springs!" He clapped his hands.

Sakura massaged her temples, "I _know_, but why couldn't I have gone in by _my_self?" She pointed accusingly to her to teammates, "I don't want to… _bathe_ in front of these two!" Her cheeks were a fatal looking red, it almost didn't look possible.

Naruto fell over at that point.

Sakura sighed and Sasuke kicked him in the stomach.

Kakashi scratched his head and shrugged again, "We're a _team_, you should be able to 'bathe' in front of your teammates." He nodded approvingly.

Sakura gagged, "Even in front of _you!?"_ she clutched her stomach imagining…

"_Ne… Sakura-chan, why don't you change on this side with me?" Kakashi purred, giggling._

She practically puked in her mouth.

Kakashi's face went red thinking of the possibilities, "Well, you should be able to," Sasuke looked up with a horrified face, as did Sakura, "But, dear child, I am not a pedophile."

Sakura laughed uneasily and stepped away. Sasuke shook his head and mumbled, "Idiots." Naruto got up and clutched his head again, "What…?"

Kakashi tilted his head and chuckled, "You're going to take a bath with Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto."

Naruto flushed and fell back down.

Sasuke coughed flushing.

Sakura spoke through clenched teeth, "I. WILL. NOT!" she stomped.

Kakashi patted her head, "You're gonna see 'it' sooner or later, young child."

Sasuke flushed a deeper red and turned away, Naruto started foaming at the mouth and Sakura stood gaping and turning blue.

Kakashi scratched his head and coughed, "Uh… That came out wrong."

Sakura shook her head, "Why would you _want_ to expose me to something… so… so _vile?_"

Kakashi laughed and patted Sasuke and Sakura's shoulders, "You're gonna _want_ to see it, sooner or later, kids."

Sakura paled, and then she seemed ghostly when Sasuke added, "Besides, when you look at Naruto, you won't see _anything_."

Naruto popped up and started shouting, "WELL I'M SORRY WE ALL CAN'T HAVE HUGE DICKS-!" Sakura slammed a fist in his jaw.

"Never talk about such _vulgarities_ in the presence of a lady!" She screamed.

Naruto slammed into a wall and wiped the blood from his lip, "Hardly even a girl…"

Sakura crushed a rock in her hand and hissed, "What did you say, Naruto!?"

Naruto thought for a moment and then said, "Sasuke's dick will make you hurl."

Sakura fell over and sat in fetal position on the floor. Rocking herself she murmured, "Just forget. I didn't need to know that. Just forget. Just forget. Don't think about the fact that they know what each other's…_ balls_ look like… Just forget…"

Sasuke twitched and turned bright red, "Go die in a hole, Idiot!" he hissed.

Naruto walked up to him and grinned, "You feel threatened by my huge dick don't you!"

Kakashi coughed, "Now is not the time to compare boys, look." He pointed to Sakura.

She was twitching rapidly and mouth was open and she was on the floor… mumbling, "Co-co-compare?!"

Sasuke flushed and Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, we should just go in now…" Naruto said.

Kakashi jumped up into a tree. "Go have _fun_, kids!"

Naruto started to nudge Sakura with his foot. "Wakey, wakey! Time to take a bath Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sat up and crossed her arms, "Nope, I'm not going in with you two!" she shook her head.

Naruto scratched his neck and looked to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and helped her up.

Sakura brushed off the dirt off her and turned away from them, "No! I'm not doing it!"

Sasuke grunted, "I don't wanna do this…" he threw her over his shoulder and started to walk into the hot springs.

Naruto gave him a thumbs up, "Nice!"

Sakura thrashed and shrieked, "LET ME GO!" After a couple seconds she stopped, getting a little caught up watching his ass.

Sasuke tried to not look to his right, because that's where _her_ ass was. And even though he won't admit it, his teammate had become quite… _curvy_, compared to her younger self. Because before, she really was literally flat as a board.

As they walked in people began to stare and giggle.

Sasuke gently put Sakura down and pushed her into the women's locker room. "Meet us outside." Was all he said as he left.

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the locker room with Naruto shouting, "My dick is _definitely_ bigger than yours!"

X

X

Sakura cringed as she saw an old lady staring at her. She winked, "You got yourself a fine man there, hun."

Sakura blush and mumbled, "He's not my boyfriend…"

She smiled and nodded, "He should be."

Sakura raised a brow and walked away.

She walked to her locker and opened it, she stripped off her clothes quickly and threw them inside. She then wrapped a white towel around her torso and flushed at how short it was.

Self-consciously she stepped out of the room and faced her two best _guy_ friends.

Sasuke was looking cool in all his "I have a six-pack!" glory with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He wasn't even looking at her.

Sakura looked down, _am I that unattractive?_

Sasuke looked away trying not to lose his cool, _why…? Why must Kakashi make us bathe together?! Wasn't he the one who taught us about hormones and crap?!_

Naruto was ogling at Sakura.

Sakura stared at him surprised, he too has a six-pack, but less defined and _damn_ he was muscular.

"Uhh…?" Sakura questioned, "Where do we go?"

"The corner." Sasuke replied and he started to walk away.

Sakura walked after him with Naruto at her side.

"Naruto, it looks like you _do_ train hard." Sakura complimented smiling.

Naruto flushed and Sasuke's pace slowed but then he started walking really fast.

Sakura giggled, "You too, Sasuke, you look like you worked uber hard to get that body…"_ He's jealous! _

Sasuke smirked, though no one could see it.

Sasuke stopped walking and stood at the edge of pool of steaming water, it was completely empty.

Naruto, unsurprisingly, jumped into the water when he popped up he floated on his back, "Relaxing…"

Sasuke stepped in and just sat by the edge.

Sakura hopped in next to him. She closed her eyes and sank deeper into the steaming water.

She stayed underwater and secretly scrubbed her body and her hair and just held her breath.

When she came up she saw Sasuke's face looking worriedly at her, Naruto was shouting, "OI! SAKURA-CHAN?!"

Naruto waded closer, and suddenly the boys were on both corners of her, worried expressions on both of them.

"Phew, you were down there for a while!" Naruto smiled and patter my exposed shoulder, "Even Sasuke-teme was getting worried!"

I blushed and looked to Sasuke, who was looking into the distance. I smiled and elbowed him in the rib, he looked at me through the corner of his eye and I cooed, "You care!"

He shook his head, "Naruto's lying, I mean, doesn't he always?" "HEY!"

Sakura pushed him, "Uh-uh, sweetie, you care!"

Sasuke pushed her back and disagreed again, "Nobody should be able to hold their breath for that long, Sakura."

Sakura pushed him again and smile, "Admit it, after so many years I have gotten to you!"

Sasuke shoved her onto Naruto who blushed and Sasuke hissed, "No!"

Sakura got off Naruto, but that blonde little idiot was way too much of a bad-ass genius to let this opportunity pass. "See how you like Sakura-chan after this Teme!"

He pushed Sakura forcefully onto Sasuke…

And then…

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"Oh… my… god…."

_SLAP!_

"PERVERT!"

X

X

Sakura fell on top of Sasuke her hands on his chest, her legs straddled him. And her towel was a little loose so Sasuke saw some… ahem _cleavage._

And Sasuke did the most horrible of all.

He thought that he caught her shoulder but instead his hands rested on –_cough-_ her breasts.

Sakura opened her eyes and dreamily breathed out, "Sasuke-kun…?"

Sasuke realized their position and blushed, and the fact that they were in a steaming bath didn't help either.

"Oh… my… god…" Sasuke whispered when he realized his hands were.

Sakura gasped and turned that fatal red again, she instantly done what her reflexes told her to do.

_SLAP!_

"PERVERT!"

Sasuke sank into the water clutching his cheek. _Damn… that hurt!_

When he came back up Sakura tackled him down again.

He resurfaced with a shouting Sakura, "OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke coughed and quietly said, "Get off."

Sakura blushed figuring out she was straddling him again, "Sorry!"

She hopped off and stared madly at the water.

Naruto laughed loudly as he scrubbed his hair.

Sakura sank beneath the water again hiding her red face.

Sasuke roughly pulled his fingers through his hair, which, much to his disdain, hung wet and straight against his face and neck.

Sakura smiled and pointed at him, "Aw! You're so cute! Look Naruto his hair is down!"

Sasuke ignored her and flicked water at her, "Shut up."

Sakura giggled and stayed quiet for the rest of the bath.

The day at the springs wasn't so bad after all…

X

X

"So, how was the bath?" Kakashi asked walking back to Konoha with our favorite bathed ninjas.

Sakura looked down and Sasuke secretly stared at her chest.

Naruto cheered and grinned, "It was funny!"

Kakashi winked, "What happened?"

Naruto caught the hint, "Oh nothing, just this!"

He pushed Sakura into Sasuke.

Sasuke lay sprawled on the floor his hands, once again, on her… boobs…

Sakura, again, straddled him…

But, kids, this one had a twist!

They were kissing!

Kakashi patted Naruto's head, "I have taught you well, young one."

Naruto smiled and crossed his arms, "Well, ya know what they say, I'm the best."

Kakashi coughed, "If only you could get your own girl."

Naruto ignored him, staring at Sasuke and Sakura… it's been like three minutes, and suddenly Sasuke's on top his hands were on either side of her head, and her arms were wrapped around his neck.

Suddenly Sasuke fell and Sakura lay next to him both their faces red and they had little "X's" for eyes.

Naruto screamed, "OH MY GOD! BREATHE! IDIOTS YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BREATH!"

Kakashi shook his head, "Naruto, maybe you've surpassed me, I've never done this before!"

Naruto didn't hear him he was too busy shaking his buddies and screaming, "AW COME ON! NOBODY SHOULD BE ABLE TO HOLD THEIR BREATH FOR THIS LONG!"

Kakashi laughed and whispered, "3… 2… 1…"

_SLAP!_

"YOU PERVERTS!"

Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pocket and fingered his camera, "Oh how I love my team…" he remembered the picture he took of them kissing, "This is so going on the internet."

**

* * *

**

I love writing these awkward situations… haha! Poor Sakura, she's getting harassed in so many ways!

**Review?**

**Love, **

**Blankdreamer**


End file.
